L'histoire d'un amour
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: michiru Haruka..... quand l'amour unit deux personne.....one shot


Aujourd'hui est un jour bien triste car Haruka a du rentrer d'urgence à l'hôpital pour une opération qui pourrais lui coûter la vie. Michiru revient de l'hôpital accompagné par Usagi, Mamoru, Rei et Amy. Usagi demande à Michiru si elle veut qu'ils partent. Elle répond :

Non, ne partez pas, je ne veux pas être seule.

D'accord, fait Mamoru, nous allons resté.

Merci ,fait Michiru avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle entre et se laisse tombé mollement sur une chaise. Mamoru et Usagi firent de même bientôt imité par les deux autres.

Dit Michiru, comment as tu rencontré Haruka et comment êtes vous tombé en amour?

Je vais vous raconté cela, répond Michiru.

J'adore les histoires d'amour ,fit Usagi avec un grand sourire

Neptune commence son récit :

C'est son premier jour au jardin d'enfant et Michiru se sent seule. Elle aperçoit soudain des petites mèches blondes dépasser de derrière un arbre. Elle s'approche et entend une voix faire des bruits d'auto, une toute petite voix :

Vroum… Vroum… oups, erreur de conduite, vous perdez 100 points sur votre permis…

Elle s'approche d'avantage et découvre une petite fille assise dans l'herbe, elle joue avec des petites autos. La petite fille prend place près d'elle. La blonde perçoit la présence silencieuse de Michiru et se retourne vers elle :

Que fais tu là? Ne devrais tu pas joué avec les autres filles?

Peu-être, mais c'est avec toi que je veux joué.

Je préfère joué tout seul.

Ha bon…

Un silence s'installe, mais Michiru le force bien vite à partir :

Je m'appelle Michiru et toi ?

…Haruka…

C'est un bien joli nom que tu as.

… Merci.

Une voix lointaine les appelle pour le dîner. Haruka et Michiru se lèvent et rentre dîner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de leur première journée de maternelle, Haruka et elle se rendent à l'école ensemble. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, elles font tout ensemble que se sois le bain ou encore aller au jardin d'enfant, elles étaient toujours ensemble.

Le jour de la fête à Michiru, Ruka et elle se rendirent à la fête foraine. Michiru demanda à Haruka :

Dit Haruka, tu part à quelle heure ce soir?

Je n'en sais rien et je veux pas y penser tant que je suis avec toi, répondit Haruka en se dirigeant vers les montagnes russes.

Hé !Tu compte aller faire ça sans moi, s'exclama Michiru en poursuivant son amie dans le couloir qui mène au manège.

Hi hi hi.

Après le tour de montagnes russes, dégustation de barbe à papa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand l'heure de partir de la fête foraine arriva, nos deux amies durent mettre fin à leur festivité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à la maison, Haruka , vu l'heure, devait partir.

Michiru ?

Quoi Haruka?

Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 15 ans?

….

Haruka sourit à Michiru. Le sourire d'Haruka avait quelque chose de spéciale ce soir, il contenait plus de chaleur qu'à l'habitude. Il était si doux, c'était comme une lanterne pour elle lorsqu'elle était déprimée. Et ses yeux toujours enjoués et pétillant de vie, ses lèvres si jolies… Ressaisis-toi Michiru, pensa-t-elle, tu ne l'aime pas, ce n'est que ton amie, rien de plus…. Enfin… espère que c'est le cas…

Michiru rougit violemment, mais cacha son visage dans ses mains. Haruka la prit dans ses bars avant de quitter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle suivit Haruka des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voit plus. Elle monta à sa chambre et ouvrit son journal :

Haruka est si belle quand elle sourit, quand elle est triste. Ses yeux brille de milles feux et pétille toujours de joie. Le contact de son corps sur le mien est si doux, mais ce que j'aime c'est quand elle me regarde dans les yeux et qu'elle sourit ensuite…. Ha! J'adore cela…. Mais… est-ce je suis tombé amoureuse d'Haruka? C'est une bonne amie et rien de plus… mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'ennuis déjà alors qu'elle est à peine partie?

Elle referma le livre et le posa sur sa commode. On cogna à sa porte.

Oui.

C'est moi.

Que veux tu maman?

Je voulais te dire que nous déménageons demain. Ton père a eu une promotion.

Non, je ne veux pas déménagé. Je suis bien ici, avec mes amies … et Haruka….

Bon dans ce cas, je vais voir si tu peux logé chez ta tante.

Merci maman.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour revenir quelque minutes plus tôt et lui dire que c'était arranger avec sa tante.

Le lendemain, valise en main, elle partit chez sa tante, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie.

Celle-ci était venu la cherché comme tout les matins quand elle aperçu le camion de déménagement. Une larme perla sur sa joue, puis une autre. Elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher pour retourné chez elle, ne pouvant s'empêché de pensé à Michiru.

Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans la maison que le téléphone sonna :

Oui, répondit Haruka

Salut Haruka, répondit une voix de tintement de grelots à l'autre bout du fil.

Tu ne déménageais pas toi?

Non, je reste chez ma tante, je n'aurais pu supporté d'être loin de toi Ruka-kun.

Je ne l'aurais pas supporté non plus Michi-chan

Je viens chez toi ok?

D'accord, je t'attends.

Puis elle raccrocha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques instants plus tard, l'artiste arriva. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, Michiru lui sauta dans les bras.

J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir Haruka, lui dit l'adolescente.

Moi aussi, lui répondit l'athlète.

Le garçon manqué sentit les battements de son cœur accéléré. Elle eu soudain l'envie d'embrassé Michiru, de capturer ces lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. Elle releva la tête de la jeune fille et approcha son visage avant de sentir ses lèvres frôlé celle de l'artiste. Ses lèvres goûtaient si bon, si sucrée qu'elle ne pouvais pas les lâché. Neptune posa sa main derrière la tête d'Haruka, pour approfondire le baiser.

Quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, l'athlète fixa son amie dans les yeux et lui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi, souffla l'artiste.

Elles fermèrent les yeux et Michiru posa sa tête au creux du cou d'Haruka.

La jeune femme fini sont récit…

Mamoru trouvait l'histoire super mignonne tendit qu'Usagi trouvait cela très romantique. Par contre Rei et Amy s'étaient endormis.

Le téléphone sonna. Michiru se leva pour répondre :

Oui, dit Michiru.

Mme Kaioh?

Oui c'est moi.

Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

Ha oui?

Oui, Mme Tenoh a subit l'opération et ce fut un succès, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dès aujourd'hui.

Youpi!

Bonne fin de journée.

Au revoir.

Quand elle raccrocha, ne prenant pas la peine d'expliqué sa réaction, elle partit en courant, laissant un Mamoru et une Usagi surprit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de la chambre d'Haruka. À son arrivée, elle dormait encore. Michiru prit place sur une chaise et attendit. Elle allait s'endormir quand une voix familière se fit entendre :

Michi-chan, tu es venu, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venue mon amour, tu m'as manqué.

Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Ruka-kun. Je suis si heureuse qu'ils aient pu te sauvé, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi, répondit l'artiste en se couchant à côté d'Haruka.

Moi non plus Michiru, je t'aime trop pour vivre loin de toi, affirma le garçon manqué avant d'embrasser son bel ange.

- Owari-


End file.
